Happiness
by major-rocket-fan
Summary: Just when things are starting to go well for Megumi everything falls apart. Will Sano be able to save her once again and help her find true happiness?


My first RK fanfic ^_^ Recently I've had no desire to write at all, but there's something about Sano and Megumi that inspires me so I thought I'd give it a go.

I don't own anything -Well nothing that anyone else would want anyway ^_^;

Sitting up with a start, it took her a moment to realise where she was 'Damn' she inwardly cursed noting she was still at the clinic. 'I must really be exhausted if I'm falling asleep in here!'

She toyed with the idea of going home early but soon shook it off 'It's not like I'd be able to sleep anyway' she reasoned.

Standing from her position slumped against her desk and stepping outside she gazed at beginnings of what no doubt would be another glorious summer day. She sighed slightly and turned away from the scene, which, despite its beauty did nothing to lift her spirits.

Having not slept adequately for the past week was finally beginning to catch up with her, and left her feeling both physically and mentally drained. "Why wont these dreams leave me alone?" She whispered to herself, lowering her head into her hands dejectedly.

Although they had begun a little over a week ago they were not an entirely new experience for her. In fact they were almost exactly the same twisted nightmares she had suffered from almost a year ago after leaving Kanryuu's 'employment'. 

Over the years she spent with him she had witnessed and was the victim of more unpleasant acts than she cared to remember and these dreams portrayed some of the worst, with one major difference. The senseless violence and death was enough to keep any sane human being awake at night. However, as horrific as these memories were, when they were twisted they became significantly worse.

Looking down at her hands she noticed that they shook slightly as she recalled the images in her mind… the pain …the blood … 'there was so much blood'. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she tried to banish these thoughts 'after all I still have a job to do' she chided herself 'and the patients have to come first. What use will I be to anyone if I dwell on the past?'

Taking one last look at the calmness outside she tore her gaze away, now ready to face the onslaught of patients that no doubt awaited her.

As she entered the waiting room she was shocked to find it empty. Usually at this time of the morning it was bustling with activity and yet there didn't appear to be a soul in sight. As she moved further into the room she noticed footsteps to her side. Turning she found herself looking into the tired eyes of Dr Gensai and suddenly the missing patients were no longer a mystery.

"Dr Gensai what are you doing here?" She asked in a scolding tone. After the small incident last week she had told him to take some time off to recover. She shook her head at that thought; he had given them all quite a scare when he had collapsed in the surgery. Luckily it hadn't been due to anything other than the fact that he was over-doing it, but it shocked them all terribly. She had never really considered the possibility that he would not be around forever and the mere thought of that worried her immensely.

"I thought maybe you could use some help Megumi. I know how difficult it can be running this place alone. Besides that I can't spend all my time in bed"

She sighed slightly, 'Why is it Doctors always make the worst patients?' "That may be, but you need to rest Doctor. Now you can either stay here and rest or you can go home and rest, it's up to you"

"It doesn't give me much of a choice does it?" he replied a little disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. Now which is it to be?"

Megumi almost laughed at the doctor's slight pout as he turned and headed for the clinic entrance. "Oh and Doctor Gensai? Make sure you don't take a detour to the dojo, because I will find out. You know Sir Ken isn't a very good liar"

"Hai" the old man muttered remembering the telling off he had gotten earlier that week for pulling the same stunt.

She smiled a little as she said goodbye to the doctor, promising that she would bring Ayame and Suzume to his house later that evening for a visit. He brightened at that and left the surgery, for once leaving in the correct direction and not trying to sneak off to the dojo to see his granddaughters.

It was decided that the girls would be better off staying at the dojo whilst the doctor recuperated and Kenshin was more than happy to take care of them. Even though they were often more of a hindrance than a help when it came to doing his daily chores, he enjoyed their company almost as must as they enjoyed his.

Megumi's brow furrowed once again as she watched the doctor slowly making his way through the town. He was her mentor and had become almost like a father to her over her time with him and the girls. It had been such a long time since she had felt part of a family –It was indeed a feeling she never thought she'd feel again at one point. He had always seemed to be so full of life but just recently she was beginning to notice that he was slowing down. He seemed tired and less energetic with Ayame and Suzume and she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do about it. As a doctor it was her routine to deal with sick people, give them a cure and their problem was solved. But what could she do when the problem was old age? She hated feeling so useless.

Moving back into the clinic she thought it better not to dwell on the subject; the last thing she needed right now was more on her mind. Entering her examination room she sat heavily at the desk. Leaning her elbows against it she placed her head in her hands. After a moment she felt her eyelids begin to close as she realised how tired she truly was. 

As she was just about to drift off into what would probably be an uncomfortable nightmare filled sleep she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey fox, miss me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. 'Great' she thought sarcastically 'just what I don't need right now'. 

"Are you joking Rooster head? You're here more than I am" she replied with as much venom as she could muster. But she must have been more tired than she thought as it came out far from menacing.

"Yeah that's true," he muttered more to himself than her. She could almost see his hands being put into his pockets as he began their daily exchange of name-calling and flirting -not that either of them would admit to the latter. "It must be your bedside manner" he mused, grinning evilly "I just can't get enough of being insulted"

If it had been any other day she would have come back with a harsh retort and despite the fact that a few did enter her mind she decided against it 'After all, I'll never get rid of him that way' and right now that was all that mattered. She needed time alone to think.

"What do you want Rooster?" she asked tiredly, finally turning to meet his playful gaze.

His face dropped as he saw the look in her eyes but he spoke before he could stop himself

"Jeez Fox, you look terrible you know that?"

 He immediately regretted it when he saw the pain in her eyes. But it was only for an instant then it was gone to be replaced with her usual look of annoyance.

"Thank you Sano. That's just what every woman wants to hear. Is it any wonder you have women throwing themselves at you? –You always know the exactly the right thing to say."

He smirked at her comeback; glad to see she was acting more like herself. He thought about sarcastically commenting on the number of men throwing themselves at her, but recalled her once commenting that numerous men had came down with 'love-sickness' just to be treated by her … 'at least I've got a slightly better excuse than that' he thought briefly, looking down to his bandaged hand.

Realising he had zoned out for a second he looked up into her annoyed eyes 

"Aww come on Fox, don't look at me like that. After all I was just about to invite you to dinner"

He watched her eyes intently, noticing a slight bit of shock in them before she began glaring. 'I knew that would surprise her' he grinned to himself.

"What are you up to Sagara?"

"Nothing" he quickly replied, his hands held up in defence "Why is it you always think the worst of me huh?"

"Because I know you" she shot back.

"Ouch" he feigned a hurt look that wasn't completely faked "That was a low blow fox, even for you"

She was too tired for playing games with him so she simply continued to glare at him until he broke.

"Alright" he sighed, finally realising that she obviously wasn't in the mood to play along "Kenshin told me to invite you to dinner at the dojo tonight. I think he may have been just trying to get rid of me so he could be alone with the Missy, but I'm gonna hold him to the free meal. So what do ya say fox?"

What else could she say? "Sure. Tell them I'll be there" she spoke airily, whilst turning back to the papers on her desk. Why was she feeling so disappointed all of a sudden? It would be a nice change to go and relax with her friends for a night, so what was the problem? Was she really expecting his dinner offer to be serious? 'I must be tired!'

Noticing the male had not yet left her room she turned back to him expectantly "Was there something else Rooster?"

He looked up from the floor and removed his hands from his pockets "Well … er …. I was wondering …" he began

"What is it Sano"

"Well, why I'm here would you … mind taking a look at my hand?"

It didn't appear to be the question he seemed to be fumbling for but she let it slide. "Why not? Take a seat. I'll go and get the bandages"

'Dammit!' he cursed 'Why is it she always does this to me?' For all the experience he had with women no one else seemed to be able to shake him up like she did. He straightened as she sat in front of him trying to keep his features as unreadable as possible.

Taking his hand in hers she tried her best to keep her professional demeanour but there was just something about him today that made it more difficult than usual… Although it seemed it wasn't just today…

"Fox?"

Her head snapped up as she realised she had frozen for a moment too long, with both of her hands holding his bandaged one. 'Oh God, what is wrong with me today!?'

"S-sorry Sano" she uncharacteristically apologised, receiving a very strange look from him in return.

Rather than making a comment on her behaviour he let her actions slide. Partly because he was too shocked at her words to find his own voice, but mainly due to the fact that before she had spoken she had been tenderly rubbing his hand with her thumb.

The tension in the room had suddenly escalated to an uncomfortable point. 

Inwardly they both cursed themselves for their behaviour, wondering just when and how things had become so difficult between them. They sat in an awkward silence for a second longer before her instinct took over and she mechanically began to unwrap the bandage from his hand.

The silence prevailed as she re-bound his hand. Her prevailing thought was not to act on certain impulses that always arose when she touched him, while he was trying desperately to work out what was going on with the usually unflappable foxy doctor. Releasing a breath she hadn't know she had been holding she completed her task, once again glad there was the bandaged layer between their skin. 

Flexing his hand to loosen the bandage slightly he regained his composure and stood. "Thanks fox" he said with genuine gratitude "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're the best woman doctor in the whole of Tokyo"

She didn't allow her shock to render her speechless again, honestly nothing that came out of his mouth would surprise her … baffle her, yes. He was without a doubt the most confusing person she'd ever met "Well I suppose I'd have the best to put up with you Rooster"

He noticed for the first time that day her eyes began to glimmer with the mischievous look that she usually reserved just for him. Moving to the shoji door he grinned at her adding one last comment before he took his leave. 

"You are the best fox …" he trailed off trying to gauge her face for a reaction "but only because you're the only female doctor in the whole of Tokyo"

He managed to duck out of the door just as something crashed into the other side of it. Still grinning like a maniac he stuffed his hands into his pocket and strode out of the clinic 'see you tonight Megumi'.

To be continued…


End file.
